ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Inazuma Eleven / GO! (Full English Dub Cast)
If Inazuma Eleven / GO! was to be dubbed in English, then it will be dubbed by New Generation, Viz Media / Bang Zoom! (Los Angeles), Ocean Group (Vancouver) and Funimation (Texas). The English dub will air on Near Future. And included the characters from Ares are accepted. Voice Cast Characters *Amanda C. Miller, Haley Joel Osment (Adult): Mark Evans *Bryce Papenbrook: Axel Blaze, Gareth Flare *Benjamin Diskin: Jude Sharp, Julio Acuto, Dylan Keats *Johnny Yong Bosch: Nathan Swift, Zephyr Vitesse *Kyle Hebert: Jack Wallside, Grande Díaz, Phil A. Minion, Walter Mountain, Smarty *Kirk Thornton: Jim Wraith, Jimi Gaines, Lump Trungus, Victor Blade *Stephanie Nadolny: Todd Ironside, Ian Ferrum *Jason Griffith: Steve Grim, Quint Hampton *Brina Palencia: Timmy Saunders, Yasir Haddad, Esther Greenland *Sonny Strait: Sam Kincaid, Keith Ryan, Joaquín Coronado, Clark Wonderbot *Colleen Villard: Maxwell Carson, Maximino Cruz *Steve Staley: Kevin Dragonfly, Drago Hill *Sam Riegel: Bobby Shearer, Creepy *Eric Vale: Erik Eagle, Aimé Quintet *Justin Briner: Willy Glass, Isaac Glass, Vic Vitrum *Megan Shipman: Sylvia Woods *Erica Mendez: Celia Hills *Tara Platt: Nelly Raimon, Byron Love "Aphrodite", Rose Pinkpetal *Cherami Leigh: Camellia Travis *???: Julia Baze *Paul St. Peter: Seymour Hillman *Troy Baker: Sonny Raimon, Ian Smith, Circulus *Melissa Fahn: Aquilina Schiller *Kate Higgins: Victoria "Tori" Vanguard, Cress Heavens/Sanctus/Sael *Josh Grelle: Shawn Frost, Aiden Frost, Neil Turner, Li Leung, Hugues Baudet *Robbie Daymond: Hurley Kane, Jazzy Hedgeer *Cathy Weseluck: Scott Banyan, Jarell Mangrove *Monica Rial: Suzette "Sue" Hartland *Morgan Berry: Jordan Greenway "Janus" *Quinton Flynn: Claude "Torch" Beacons *Derek Stephen Prince: Bryce "Gazelle" Whitingale, Derek Swing *Steven Blum: Dave Quagmire "Dvalin" *Liam O'Brien: Xavier "Xéné" Foster, Ozrock Boldar *Wendee Lee: Isabella Trick "Bellatrix", Shawn Frost (child), Daisy Fields, Njord Snio *Richard Epcar: Ray Dark, Mr. D *Cam Clarke: Frank Wintersea *Ricco Fajardo: Shadow Cimmerian, Byron Love (adult) *Clifford Chapin: Darren LaChance, Keenan DiFortune *Maile Flanagan: Canon Evans *Joel McDonald: Archer Hawkins, Tezcat *Roger Craig Smith: Caleb Stonewall, Sol Daystar *Vic Mignogna David Samford, Grisley Bear "Grizzly", Simeon AYP *Jeremy Shada: Austin Hobbes *Patrick Seitz: Thor Stoutberg, Victor Hills, Wolfram Vulpeen, Buddy Fury *Yuri Lowenthal: Joseph King, Bailong *Dan Green: Chester Horse, Jr., Chester Horse Sr *Xander Mobus: Chester Horse, Jr. (2nd voice), Chester Horse *Cristina Vee: Maddie Moonlight, Sail Bluesea *Phil Parsons: Peter Drent *Kyle Phillips: Ben Simmons *???: Alan Master *???: Gus Martin *Chuck Huber: Herman Waldon *???: John Bloom *Christopher Sabat: Daniel Hatch *Jerry Jewell: Thomas Feldt *???: Harry Leading *???: Terry Stronger *???: Philip Marvel *???: Noel Good *???: Tyron Rock *???: Francis Tell *???: Samuel Buster *???: Jonathan Seller *???: Victor Kind *Mike McFarland: Newton Thomas *Austin Tindle: Nathan Jones *Micah Solusod: Johan Tassman *???: Troy Moon *???: Burt Wolf *???: Hide Jekyll *Scott Frerichs: Morgan Sanders *???: Hank Sullivan *???: Phil Wingate *???: Jez Shell *Dee Bradley Baker: Albert Green *???: Mark Hillvalley *???: Herb Sherman *???: Tom Walters *Keith Ferguson: Thomas Murdock *Bumper Robinson: Tyler Murdock *???: Malcolm Night *Robbie Rist: John Neville *???: Sam Idol *???: Marcus Train *???: Light Nobel *???: Walter Valiant *???: Spencer Gates *???: Josh Spear *???: Gaby Farmer *???: Alexis Woodbridge *???: Gus Gamer *Lindsay Seidel: Mark Gambling *???: Neuilly Master *???: Arthur Sweet *???: Constant Builder *???: Charles Island *???: Peter Mildred *???: Joseph Yosemite *Bob Carter: Paul Siddon *Ray Chase: Danny Wood *???: Henry House *Stephanie Sheh: Aurelia Dingle *???: Joaquine Downtown *???: Adam Ropes *???: Milton Bindings *???: Spike Gleeson *???: Sean Snowfield *???: Kerry Bootgaiter *???: Maddox Rock *???: Robert Skipolson *???: Quentin Rackner *???: Roland Climbstein *???: Bela Bluebells *???: Alexia Sand *???: Hillary Bush *Kari Wahlgren: Marge "Agent M" Fielding, Aiden Frost (child) *Erin Fitzgerald: Lilly Willow, Gaiel *???: Mary Moor *???: Ken Ironwall *???: Shirley Stevens *Aaron Dismuke: Taylor Firepool, Jonas Démétrius *???: Holly Mirror *???: Joe Kenneddy *Sandy Fox: Kyan Rinka *Phil LaMarr: Rocky Black *???: Mackenzie Fordline *???: Cadence Soundtown *???: Joston Easton *???: Spring Millpond *???: Sue Sparrow *Dave Boat: Argie Bargie *???: Pat Box "Pandora" *Greg Ayres: Gregory Saturn "Grengo", Bump Trungus, Borel Aurora *???: Leonart Hole "Galileo" *???: Dylan Bluemoon "Diam" *???: Rhona Countdown "Rihm *???: Mads Hatter "Fedora" *???: Mike Tytan *???: Kayson Wattever *???: Karen Ripton "Krypto" *Carrie Keranen: Carrie McCuring "Mercury" *???: Ronny Metcalf "Metron" *???: Zeke Valanche "Zell" *Lex Lang: Ben North "Beluga", Enolel *???: Alan Downhill "Akrew" *???: Claire Lesnow "Clear" *Keith Silverstein: Marvin Murdock, Albert Denver "Gocker", Thiago Torres, Mac Robingo *???: Lucy Hailstone "Icer" *???: Dawson Foxx "Droll" *Karen Strassman: Ving Rice "Rhine" *Justin Cook: Grant Cook "Grent", Baron Oxford *???: Bonnie Sparks "Baller" *Travis Willingham: Ben Blowton "Bomber", Freddy McQueen, Drachen Gunther, Wanli Changcheng, Biggsy, Zack Avalon *???: Ethan Whitering "Heat" *???: Nigel August "Neppten" *???: Astram Schiller *???: Nelson Rockwell "Nero" *Haley Esposito: Kim Powell "Kiburn" *???: Zack Cummings "Zohan" *???: Hunt Mercer "Hauser" *???: Katie Brown "Kiwill" *???: Ashton Malone "Ark" *Sean Schemmel: Wilbur Watkins "Wittz", Bash Lancer *???: Maxter Land *???: Gene Whalon *???: Shawn Princeton "Prawn" *???: Matt Fischer "Fisher" *???: Dolph Hensen "Dolphin" *???: Joe Dawes "Jaws" *???: Nasir Mustafa *???: Faraz Farooq *???: Bilal Kalil *???: Jamila Wali *???: Musa Sylla *???: Mansur Jasim *???: Zack Abdulla *???: Majdi Ismail *???: Jeongsu Cho *???: Umi Hwang *???: Songhwan Ko *???: Changsu Choi *???: Billy Dash *???: Mark Krueger *???: Edgar Partinus *???: Lance Rawton *???: Peter Coole *???: Gary Mane *???: Paul Appleton *???: Eric Purpleton *???: Philip Owen *???: Nacho Ortega *???: Enrique Caroso *???: Sergio López *???: Roberto Torinni *???: Pablo Castiglione *???: Leone Balone *???: Pierre Godin *???: Queraldo Naval *Brian Beacock: Paolo Bianchi *Bill Rogers: Gigi Biasi *???: Vento Galliano *???: Otto Nobili *???: Anton Graziuso *???: Marco Maserati *???: Angelo Gabrini *???: Hidetoshi Nakata "Hide" *???: Giacomo Yani *???: Dante Diavolo *???: Fidao Ardena *???: Raffaele Generani *???: Leon Sams *???: Falcão Da Silva *???: Carlos Lagarto *???: Borboleta Barboza *???: Coruja Cerezo *???: Leonardo Almeida *???: Gato Carvalho *R Bruce Elliott: Zoolan Rice *???: Cyril Fox "Civet" *???: Jacques Allemand "Jackal" *???: Seth Hedges "Hedgehog" *???: Niccolo Mantegna "Mantis" *???: Damien Crawford "Crow" *???: Avinash Chowdhury "Coyote" *Steve Kramer: David Evans *Todd Haberkorn: Hector Helio, Doug McArthur, Falco Flashman *???: Nenel *Ian Sinclair: Ekadel *???: Winel *???: Ientel *Christopher Ayres: Astaroth *???: Bael *???: Abigor *???: Behemoth *???: Malphas *Danielle McRae: Arachnes *Jason Liebrecht: Thanatos *Brian Drummond: Kyle Hells/Destra *Sean Schemmel: Bash Lancer *Chris Rager: Lars Luceafãr *???: Radd Ischer *???: Jynx Jenkins *???: Ichabod Stark *???: Oni Triumvir *???: Escavan Malice *???: Mystral Callous *Haley Joel Osment: Mecha-Mark *David Gallagher: Axel Blaze (movie/adult) *Adam McArthur: Arion Sherwind *Jesse McCartney: Riccardo Di Rigo *???: Samguk Han *???: Subaru Honda "Rusty" *Lindsay Seidel: Gabriel Garcia "Gabi" *Tia Ballard: Jean-Pierre Lapin *Ogie Banks: Adé Kébé, Sascha Kotch "Sasquatch" *???: Eugene Peabody *???: Michael Ballzack *???: Shunsuke Aoyama *???: Ryoma Nishiki *???: Aitor Cazador *Erica Mendez: Lucian Dark *???: Montaña Tábano *???: Tom Gato *???: Conant Ó Briain *???: Sirius Starsky *???: Jagur Meister *???: Friedrich Schiller *???: Sven Johansson *Bryn Apprill: Skie Blue *Jamie Marchi: Jade Greene *Jad Saxton: Rosie Redd *Christine Marie Cabanos: Goldie Lemmon, Hellen Hearth *???: Preston Princeton *???: Duke Dartmouth *???: Cameron Cambridge *???: Dracon Yale *???: Caesar Cornell *???: Hampton Harvard *???: Earl Eton *???: Sterling Stanford *???: Colby Columbia *???: Rex Remington *???: Theo Divine "Theia" *???: Theo Divine "Rhea" *???: Hyperion Wise *???: Cronus Fourseasons *???: Coeus Heavens *Kaiji Tang: Wolfe Whyte *Dave Wittenberg: Iggie Loo *???: Bob Sled *???: Art Tundra *Michael McConnohie: Wilder Bigfoot *???: Saber Sabel *???: Alessandro il Grande *???: Gene Ghiskhan *Jamieson Price: Attila Hun *???: Darius Cyrus *???: Jerry Onimo *???: Leon Ohnepart *J. Michael Tatum: Sturm Schwartzkopf, Vladmir Blade, Percival Travis *Peter New: Strom Boojum *???: Dock Hickory *???: River Willows *???: Beck Heath *???: Brook Linden *???: Bay Laurel *???: Langford Ash *???: Jimmy Kirk *???: Davy Jones *Crispin Freeman: Quentin Cinquedea *Alex Organ: Gyan Cinquedea *???: Escott Aspen *???: Fey Rune *???: Smiley *???: Skinny *???: Chunky *???: Tiny *???: Spikey *???: Hairy *???: Alpha *Jeannie Tirado: Beta *???: Gamma *???: Giris *Michelle Rojas: Mehr *Sean Schemmel: Garo *Christopher Sabat: Zanark Avalonic *???: Dekih *???: Yuh *???: Terry Archibald *???: Zippy Lerner *???: Keenan Sharpe *???: Trina Verdure *???: Frank Foreman *Felecia Angelle: Cherise Blosson *Caitlin Glass: Glacia Vessal *???: Yun Lee *???: Hwang Jun-Ho *???: Sim So-Yeon *Neil Kaplan: Aoba Gyr *John Swasey: Ogar Circes *???: K-aran Uogu *???: Plink Powai *???: Rondula Flehl *???: Bala Gasgula *???: Banda Krogue Jr. *Brian Beacock: Ruger Baran *???: Gandares Baran *Jason Douglas: Argo Burgess *Robert McCollum: Radon Morm *???: Seren Melvil *???: Neol Lotts *Leah Clark: Catora Peiji, Julia Blade *Alexis Tipton: Roleia Orbes *Matthew Mercer, ??? (Pixie): Arculus Orbes *???: Circulus (Pixie) *???: Phobos Quasar *???: Aegir Sefaid *???: Meteo Garnet *???: Deimos Repton *???: Ymir Katena *???: Sinope Rinoa *???: Tarvos Boson *???: Dione Balge *???: Despina Laks *???: Loge Koris *???: Xavier Schiller Category:Anime Category:English Dub Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Redub Category:StanFord85's Ideas Category:Bang Zoom! Redubs Category:Viz Media Redubs Category:Studiopolis Redubs Category:Funimation Redubs Category:New Generation Redubs Category:Ocean Group redubs